Mauvaises raisons
by Alounet
Summary: Après leurs ruptures respectives, Brody et Adam ont flirté ensemble. Mais est-ce pour de bonnes raisons ? Brody/Adam Fabrevans


**Titre** : Mauvaises raisons

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Général

**Couple** : Adam/Brody et du Fabrevans

**Avertissements** : Y'a un peu de slash quand même !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Balloween m'a lancé ce défi il y a déjà un petit moment, vaut mieux tard que jamais, j'y réponds enfin ! (Continuez vous aussi à m'envoyer des défis en vous dirigeant sur ma page profil et envoyez moi des MP, je continue de les relever au moins jusqu'à fin septembre !).

La concernant, elle voulait du Adam/Brody, couple inexploité jusque là je pense et que Kurt serve de lien entre les deux. En autre couple apparaissant, elle m'a demandé du Fabrevans hétéro xD (je sais c'est dur pour moi, elle m'a autorisé à mettre du Blam ou du Sory mais je vais respecter son choix, Fabrevans hétéro !).

Les mots, phrases, objets et vêtements à placer seront comme d'habitude en italique et en gras. Evidemment, je devais placer l'intrigue à la NYADA !

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sam Evans et Quinn Fabray profitèrent tous les deux d'une période de vacances commune pour rendre visite à leurs amis à New York. La belle blonde désirait voir Rachel, se reprochant de ne pas lui avoir régulièrement rendu visite, Sam, lui, avait envie de suivre sa petite-amie.

En effet, durant les dernières vacances, Quinn était revenue quelques jours à Lima, l'occasion pour les deux meilleurs amis de se retrouver et de reprendre leur histoire aussi naturellement que possible. Ils ignoraient tous deux ou cette histoire les conduirait, ils souhaitaient juste en profiter.

-Welcome to _**NYADA**_ !

Kurt et Rachel avaient donné rendez-vous au jeune couple dans leur nouvelle école. Une visite s'imposait pour eux. Les deux meilleurs amis aimaient bien se "pavaner" et montrer dans quelle école formidable ils étudiaient.

Après les traditionnelles accolades, cris de joies et plaisir à se retrouver, ils commencèrent leurs visites :

-Est-ce qu'on va rencontrer vos petits-amis ?

-Brody et moi avons rompu, annonça Rachel.

-Il était escort-boy, signala Kurt aux deux autres ce qui provoqua un visage étrange de la part de Rachel.

-Et si on parlait justement d'Adam, ton petit-ami qui a tenté de draguer mon petit-ami ?

-Attends, Brody est gay ? s'étonna Quinn.

-Bisexuel, précisa Rachel. Et pourquoi devons nous parler absolument de Brody et Adam ? s'énerva Rachel.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Rachel.

Le désigné Brody venait d'apparaître devant les quatre amis. Quinn et Sam le dévisagèrent et s'accordèrent tous les deux pour dire à quel point ce gars était incroyablement sexy. Même terriblement sexy.

-Des amis à vous ?

-Brody, voici Quinn et Sam.

-_**Canon**_.

Il voulait faire enrager Rachel plus qu'autre chose, et ça fonctionnait.

-Je vais vous attendre dans la salle de _**danse**_. Rejoignez moi lorsque vous aurez terminé ces présentations.

La brune quitta le couloir dans un élan des plus dramatiques et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

-On devrait peut-être la rejoindre ? proposa Quinn.

-Juste avant, Kurt, je peux te parler une minute ?

Kurt fut étonné de voir que Brody souhaitait lui parler. Il proposa à ses deux amis de rejoindre Rachel après leur avoir désigné le chemin le plus court pour s'y rendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-C'est à propos d'Adam. On s'est disputé l'autre soir et... Comme tu es celui qui le connait le mieux...

-Tu n'es pas en train de me demander de t'aider à reconquérir mon ex n'est-ce pas?

-C'est si bizarre que ça ? s'étonna Brody.

Kurt souffla, agacé, mais en même temps, il savait qu'Adam tenait réellement à Brody. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir sachant que lui même s'était remis avec Blaine depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il était donc normal qu'Adam aille de l'avant et se mette avec quelqu'un... Mais Kurt doutait que Brody soit la bonne personne.

-J'ai pensé à sortir une _**guitare**_ et lui chanter quelque chose.

-Ridicule, il n'est pas aussi _**naïf**_. Et c'était quoi le sujet de votre dispute ?

Brody hésita un instant.

-Il a trouvé une sextape de Rachel et moi dans mon _**téléphone**_...

-Tu as une sex tape de Rachel dans ton téléphone ? s'indigna Kurt qui était choqué de savoir que sa meilleure amie s'était adonnée à ça. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la supprimer !

-C'est déjà fait ! rétorqua Brody en faisant comprendre à Kurt de parler moins fort.

-Un conseil ? Retourne toi et vas lui parler ! Réglez ça entre hommes, tous les deux !

Kurt désigna alors un endroit un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Adam avançait, l'air absent, des livres dans les mains. Brody remercia par un hochement de tête Kurt, puis il s'avança rapidement dans le couloir pour rejoindre Adam.

-Hey... On peut se parler ?

-J'ai pas envie.

Brody l'arrêta tout de même puis lui dit en souriant :

-Sympa ta _**chemise**_. Assez sexy dedans.

-Si tu crois que me faire ton numéro de Don Juan va me faire tomber dans tes bras, tu rêve ! Ou alors je suis la reine _**d'Angleterre**_ !

Brody lui attrapa le bras puis il l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Après avoir refermé la porte, il obligea Adam à s'approcher d'une _**table**_ sur laquelle il prit appui.

-J'ai un passé. Oui j'ai fait des choses pas très sympathique. J'ai était gigolo. J'ai fait une sex-tape avec Rachel. Oui c'est vrai tout ça. Tu veux quoi ? Que je mette une annonce à la _**télévision**_ pour dire que je suis qu'un enfoiré ?

-Ca serait un bon début, signala Adam.

-Ta jalousie était mal placée. J'aurais dû supprimer cette vidéo, j'en suis conscient. Mais la véritable raison, c'est pas que tu as peur parce que je suis bisexuel ?

Adam, les bras croisés, répondit :

_**-T'es le type le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Quel dommage que tu sois aussi le plus con.**_

Sur ces mots, Adam voulut quitter la pièce et Brody ne l'arrêta pas. Il était blessé par ces paroles. Adam s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce :

-Tu as besoin de _**liberté**_, et je suis pas le genre de mec à en laisser suffisamment à son copain.

Adam posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et Brody lui répondit :

-Tu t'es pas dit que peut-être, j'avais envie d'un mec comme toi, qui m'en laisse moins, afin d'éviter les conneries ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser une seconde chance ?

Adam réfléchit. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte et s'approcha de Brody. Il posa sa main sur la joue du plus grand :

-Parce qu'au final, j'ai craqué sur toi pour de mauvaises raisons. J'étais jaloux que Kurt se remette avec Blaine.

-Mais quand on a... couché ensemble... C'était plus pour ces raisons là ?

-Non. C'est parce qu'en fin de compte, tu me plaisais. Mais toi, à ce moment là, je suis persuadé que c'était par jalousie envers Rachel et Finn. Je me trompe ?

Brody se mordit les lèvres. Un point partout.

-Et si maintenant, on remettait les compteurs à zéro. Qu'on oubliait Kurt, Rachel et tout le reste. Apprends moi à me connaître réellement.

Adam était bien évidemment très séduit par la proposition. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était toujours attiré par l'autre jeune homme.

-J'espère pour toi que t'as un _**vélo**_.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ira se balader en vélo. Apprenons nous à nous connaître mieux, on verra après.

Adam recula, pour rejoindre la sortie mais Brody s'approcha précipitamment de lui et lui demanda :

-J'ai droit à un baiser avant ?

-Juste un alors.


End file.
